Steven Grows Up
by pasu-tsuki
Summary: Story Excerpt: Steven got home and went to bed, grumbling about not seeming his age, but seconds after his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. He woke up at about midnight and saw a pink glow lighting up the room, he lifted up his shirt to reveal his gem glowing full force. And that's when it happened. *Main Ships: Lapidot and Stevonnie **Story also includes gemsonas
1. Connie's Birthday

Connie gets up as she hears a knock at the door. She opens the door only to find little Steven, in a suit and carrying flowers and a chocolate box. "Happy 15th Birthday, Connie!" Steven said happily, "I've come to take you to the movies, milady," as he bowed. He hands her the flowers and chocolate and she sets them on the coffee table. She looked him up and down and said, "Thank you! I will be ready in 5 minutes, please sit down and make yourself comfortable." As Steven sat down, Connie ran upstairs. When she got to her room, she looked questionably at her closet. She picked out a sparkly mint green dress and changed as fast as she could. She then brushed her hair and ran down stairs. Steven gasped as he saw her glide down the stairs.

As they entered the movie theater Steven pulled out his wallet and went up to the clerk. "Two for Dogcopter 5, please," Steven said and the clerk looked up. Aren't you a little young to be watching PG-13 movies without your parents?" the clerk questions. Steven reads her name tag to see that her name is Angie. Steven simply states, "Well, for your information, I am 16, I know I don't look like it, but you can see my driver's license if you would like." He pulls out his driver's license out of his wallet and hands it to Angie. She accepts it and looks closely, examining it. She hands it back to him and says, "Ok, that will be $14.84, thank you for your service." Steven heads back to Connie with tickets in hand. When he gets to her Steven says, "I hate it when people mistake me for 12, I know I haven't grown since I was 14 and even then I didn't look my age, but can't people just believe me?" Connie rubs his back and comfortingly says, "It's okay, I still know how old you are, I don't care about how old you look." "Thank you, Connie. I… uh… never mind…" Steven says then trails off. Connie kisses him on the cheek and then drags him into the movie.

After the movie, Steven told Connie that the gems were trying to find a gem called Aquamarine, that sent a help signal, and they would be gone for the day. So they went over to Steven's house and started to watch the 5th season of Under the Knife. As the last episode was drawn to a close it was almost nightfall, so they said their partings and Steven dropped her off at her house. He got home and went to bed, grumbling about not seeming his age, but seconds after his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. He woke up at about midnight and saw a pink glow lighting up the room, he lifted up his shirt to reveal his gem glowing full force. And that's when it happened.

Connie woke up to the sun shining in her face and a loud knock on her bedroom door. It was her dad, "Sweetie, your friend Steven just came by, he wants you to come to his house later," he said. "Okay, Thanks Dad," Connie replied. She got dressed in her usual clothes, but didn't go for the wedge sneakers since she didn't want to make Steven feel any smaller than she already does, being almost a foot taller than him. She went to the bathroom to get ready and as soon as she got out, she ran to Steven's house. But she slowed when she saw him on the beach looking at the horizon.

Steven was not the short cheerful, 12 year-old she saw yesterday, but a mature looking 16 year-old. She looked at him and as she got closer she realized he was taller than her and had more chiseled looking features. She now noticed that he also had long curly hair and he was starting to grow facial hair. He turned around and saw her, "Hey, Connie!" he exclaimed. Connie said, "Hey, Steven. How are you?" "I'm alright, come sit down with me!" Steven yelled back. Connie responded by running over to him and sitting down on the blanket he had laid out on the beach for them. "You certainly have changed," she whispers to him. He then responds with, "Yeah, I don't know why though, it happened last night. I am happy with it though, I missed being taller than you." Connie then leans her head against his chest and breaths out, "I kind of missed being shorter too, I'm glad you grew. It means we can go out together without people staring." But she sees her mistake and corrects it by saying," Not that I didn't mind it before, it was just awkward when we did stuff together, even if I didn't mind you not aging fast enough to keep up. I just… it's just… oh, forget it…" She was blushing so much, her face was almost as red as a tomato. And she was quickly shut up by Steven tilting her head up to gaze into her eyes, those beautiful hazel brown eyes, and he whispered, "I know what you mean." She closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his. When they broke apart, Steven smiled and Connie nodded saying, "Yeah, I love you too." She playfully pushed him and got up to go into the house.

She looked up and realized that the sun was setting. "It's getting late," Steven said "Do you want to stay here for the night?" Connie nodded and pulled out her new phone her parents got her for her birthday. She dialed her parent's number and waited for them to pick up. "Hello? Is everything alright, Connie?" her mom said in a panicked tone. "Everything is fine, Mom, do you think I can stay over at Steven's for the night, he offered and it's getting late," Connie said into the phone. "Sure, as long as the other gems are home, I don't want you two kids there alone," her mom said condescendingly. Connie thought for a moment before saying, "Yeah the gems are here, they just got back from a mission in fact so, see you tomorrow? Love you." Her mom immediately said, "Love you too, sweetie, see you tomorrow for sure." Connie hung up the phone and hugged Steven, putting her head on his chest.


	2. Aquamarine and Bloodstone

Later that night, they sat down and tried to decide what movie they would watch. But a soon as they put the movie in, the warp pad hummed to life; they watched it sprout the golden glow, and then the gems appeared. There were now five gems instead of the usual three. One of the new gems had long light blue hair in a ponytail and wore a dark blue dress that went down to her feet. Her gem was in the middle of her chest. The other gem has green skin with red splotches and she was wearing a short red and green dress with point shoes. She had a similar hair style as the other gem, but her ponytail was on the left side and she had red and green striped hair. Her gem was where her heart should be. They stepped off the warp pad and the Crystal Gems gasped at the site of Steven. "Steven! Oh my gosh! What happened!" Pearl exclaimed.

Steven quickly explains, "I don't know what exactly happened, all I know is that I woke up in the middle of the night to my gem glowing and then I started to feel weird; I went into the bathroom and passed the mirror and I looked like this." Amethyst quickly responds with, "Noice." "Ok… I like it, how do you feel?" Garnet asks grinning a little. "I feel… Great! I'm so glad I finally aged to look like my age!" Steven says excitedly. They got so caught up in the conversation that they forgot about the new gems until Connie said something. "Ummmm… Sorry to interrupt, but who are these new gems and why are they here?" Connie interrupted.

The new gems blushed and Garnet went on the explain, "We knew that there were new gems around somewhere, so we had to go find them. As it turns out, they were just hiding out near the South American warp pad. They had been looking for us too, I guess, 'cause they were relieved to see us. So may I introduce, Bloodstone," she pointed to the red and green gem, "and Aquamarine," she pointed to the blue gem. Bloodstone started first, waving as she talked, "Hi, nice to meet you." Aquamarine got up and held out her hand for Steven and Connie to shake, as she said, "Hello, I'm so glad we found you guys."

 **Author Note : Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't find a good stopping point other than this one... Have a good time reading! I will try to post another chapter later today, but I can't make any guarantees.  
**


	3. The Meeting

After an hour or so, Steven and Connie went to bed. They cuddled as they fell asleep. In the morning, Connie and Steven got up to make some breakfast bagels; giggling as they talked, just the two of them. "Steven stop it!" Connie exclaimed as she bent over, laughing at his joke. The pan sizzled when Steven cracked the eggs, giggling profusely. "I'm sorry! I just can't stop telling the best jokes!" Steven finally got out.

Two familiar faces popped through the front door. "Hey, what are you guys laughing at?" Peridot asked as she walked to the counter. "Oh, it's probably nothing, just Steven being Steven, Peridot," Lapis said walking up to her and somehow, through all that hair, giving her a noogie. Steven finished off the 6 breakfast bagels with toasting the bagels and putting all the toppings on them. Steven and Connie both grab a plate and take them to the table. Steven begins, with his mouth full, "Do you guys want any of this?" "No thanks. I have no desire to eat," Peridot quickly responds. "Sure, I could eat," Lapis accepts the plate and sits down next to them and begins to take bites of bagel.

Aquamarine

I woke up on the couch of an unfamiliar house with Bloodstone next to me. It took me a second to clear the fog out of my head, then it all came back to me. The unsecure feeling of hiding, the terror of being found, the safe feeling of the crystal gems finally found us, and the happiness of Steven's smile when we got back to their house. I got up and made the bed around Bloodstone, then I went to the kitchen. Seeing that I was awake, Steven offered me a "breakfast bagel," I kindly accepted and sat down next to another blue gem.

"Hi, I'm guessing your Aquamarine? My name is Lapis Lazuli, but you can just call me Lapis, and this little green gem over here is my friend Peridot," the blue gem said to me as I sat down. I began, "Yeah my name is Aquamarine, you can just call me Aqua, and my friend, Bloodstone, is there sleeping on the couch." Just as I said that Bloodstone, rose, yawning and blinking. "Ya know, Peridot and I stay out in the barn, would you guys like to stay with us until something happens? By the way, it's really far away, so I normally just fly over here, carrying Peri" Lapis asked us when Bloodstone got into the kitchen. "Sure," we both said in unison, but Bloodstone continued, "so who are you any ways?" "Oh I was just telling Aqua, I'm Lapis and this is Peridot," Lapis said pointing to the small green gem.

Bloodstone yawned again and took a bagel, sitting next to me. Just then the "Temple Door" as the Crystal Gems called it glowed and split in a wavy purple line. "I SMELL FOOD!" Amethyst yelled as she jumped out of her room. "Yeah, Amethyst, I made you a breakfast bagel," Steven said to her. She hopped on the counter and literally ate it in one gulp, I was astonished. Amethyst began to yell, "NEED MORE!" and Steven gulped. She went to the fridge and pulled out foul smelling milk and eggs then downed them without a problem. She was still searching when Steven looked at Bloodstone and me and said, "Sorry about that, but she hasn't been here in a while, so I forgot to warn you."

Steven

After Amethyst finally finished her eating rampage, Garnet and Pearl came out of the temple. They told Aqua and Bloodstone more about the Crystal Gems and their adventures. Then they all set out to the barn and left Steven and Connie at the house together.

"May I have this dance, mademoiselle," Steven said as he turned on the radio and offered his hand to her. Connie took his hand and said, "Yes of course, monsieur." They danced until the sun hung low, careful not to fuse. But soon after, they stopped caring and just let the music take them.


	4. The Nightmare

Bloodstone

When we finally got to the barn, they opened the doors and we walked in, to set up a place for us to stay. I told them on the way, that we normally sleep every night because there is nothing else we want to do, and I'm lazy. So we needed a bed and probably some munchies but that's about it. As we walked inside, I noticed that part of the barn was made out of a lighter shade of wood, like it was replaced after some sort of accident. Garnet went over to one corner and grabbed some blankets, then put them on a blow up bed, which surprisingly was already blown up. Lapis came over to me and said, "So, the snacks and drinks are over in that mini fridge and if you need anything else just ask me or Peri." I said, "Okay," then grabbed Aqua by the arm over to the bed. Then Pearl began to say something, "So, we should probably get back to Connie and Steven, Connie needs to get home at some point." Garnet and Amethyst nodded and off they went, closing the door behind them.

Peridot and Lapis went up to the loft and cuddled. **(You're welcome Lapidot shippers)** And Aqua and I talked for a while.

"Do you ever think he'll find us or we'll find him?" I asked her.

"I don't know, he did get poofed, because we had to leave him behind," Aqua replied.

I waited a bit then countered with, "He _does_ know how to find us, but I wonder if he'll want to after we left him…"

"But we _had_ to or the Homeworld gems would have caught us too, he would understand _that,_ wouldn't he?" she questioned.

Connie

I couldn't deal with being fused again after so long. So we immediately unfused. But after a while of lying on the floor laughing, we stopped and then I realized how late it was… My phone started buzzing in my pocket, "Hello? Connie? WHERE ARE YOU?" my mom screamed into my ear. I started, "Hey… Mom. I'm still at Steven's." "WHAT! Come home, please," Mom yells. Steven frowns and I try to reason with her, "Do you think I can stay here for the weekend, the gems have been here and they aren't planning on leaving. I don't have school all week because of Spring Break and we weren't planning anything, right? I mean, I just want to stay here for 2 more days, please?" She is quiet for a second and then I hear, "Okay you may stay for _2_ more days, but I expect one visit and a phone call each night." "Okay, Mom, thank you for letting me stay," I say quickly before she changes her mind, then hang up the phone. I squeal, then run to Steven as he puts his arms around me.

We cuddle on his bed until the Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl are back. When the door opens we quickly get up and greet them. "Steven, getting it on with your girlfriend when we were gone?" Amethyst teased. Our faces turned bright red and Steven said, "N-no… Amethyst." Garnet pushes her and greets us back with information, "Lapis, Peridot, Aquamarine, and Bloodstone are all settled in, but the barn is a far trek, now that there are four of them living them, can I put you two on the task to find them all a home, together, closer to here?" "Sure, Garnet!" we said in unison.

Bloodstone

I tell everyone goodnight and then lay down in bed so that I can fall asleep. A few moments later, everything fell silent.

Aqua and I fell against the warp pad, gasping for breath, while another purple-ish gem fights two Quartz type gems, many other gems surrounding him. I run to him and he pulls out his mace, then Aqua backs into us, pulling out her trident. I pull out my blood blade and we swing at as many gems as possible, our weapons hit and swing in unison. I stab one of them through the stomach and her gem hits the ground. I kick it into the forest and start fighting again. The gems knock us down and keep hitting us until Aqua and I get knocked back even further, leaving the purple gem to fight by himself.

"Help! Please…" the purple gem yells back to us. We try to get up to him but the gems block our path. "We're so sorry, Obsidian! We can't get to you; we have to leave…" I said and grabbed Aqua. I dragged her back to a bush before she stopped us. We watched as he got stabbed through the heart, gasping as he retreated to his gem. It all faded to black and I woke up gasping for breath.

"Are you okay, Bloodstone?" Aqua said as she rubbed my back with one hand and rubbed her eyes with the other. "Yeah, I just had a dream about Obsidian," I replied.


	5. The New Gem

Steven

I don't know if Connie is awake, it _is_ 2:30 in the morning, but I am and I can't go back to sleep. Something seems off; I hear rustling outside. I kiss Connie on the forehead and then get out of bed. "What are you doing, Steven?" Connie says groggily. I summon my shield and tell her, "Ummmm… I just heard something outside, I'll be back in a few." I pat her head and then go down the stairs. I look out the window only to find a purple gem. I was really confused because that is the third gem this week, if he decides to join. He is taller than me and has a pouch on her waist. His gem is black and is a square on his chest and his shirt and pants were a blue-ish dark purple. I hold up my shield in case he is hostile, then open the door to go outside.

"Hello? My name is Steven, who are you?" I say to the strange male gem. "Ummmm… My name is Obsidian, have you seen any gems come by here lately?" He says questionably. I respond quickly with, "Well, yeah, but how do I know you can be trusted? How about you say their names correctly and tell me one thing about them, and I'll tell you where they are." "Okay, Steven, well, their names are Aquamarine and Bloodstone. You may know Aqua is kind and has really long hair kept up in a ponytail. Also, Bloodstone is lazy, she sleeps in and takes food without asking," Obsidian says with a sad expression. I tell him, "Ok, they're in the barn, across town, and I'll show you to them tomorrow. Why don't you come in for now, have a good rest, you seem like you've been trying to find them for a while. We can explain everything in the morning and you can tell us more about you." "Wait, did you say 'us'? I thought there was just you," Obsidian says warily. I answer him, "Well, there is my friend Connie, and the Crystal gems: Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot." "OK" he yawned then I took him inside and pulled out some blankets for the couch. He laid down and I went up to my bed.

Connie rolled over as soon as I got into bed. "What happened, who or what was out there?" she said when I looked over to her. I told her about the encounter with Obsidian and she yawned and fell back to sleep. Soon after the house was filled with snores, I fell asleep too.

In the morning, I was the first to be awake, followed closely by Connie. We talked about our relationship most of the morning.

"So what _is_ our relationship? Are we just friends or something more?" Connie questioned me.

I reply, "Well, what do you want, I kind of want to be together, officially."

"Me too, but are we ready for that kind of commitment?" Connie countered.

"I think I am. But maybe we can just go out on one date, then decide from there?"

"Ok, that sounds good, let's go to Fish Stew Pizza then a movie later today. Can I trust you to figure out all the rest of the details and take us there later?" she said and smiled.

I walked over to her and lifted her up, spinning her. I soon set her down and her lips met with mine. We broke apart at the sound of Obsidian getting up. "Looks like you two are a bit more than friends," he said, smirking. We both blushed and I grabbed her hand and took her into the kitchen to make breakfast. Within an hour we had more than 30 pancakes on a platter ready for eating. Obsidian, Connie, and I all got plates and were eating when Pearl came out of the temple. She gasped at the sight of Obsidian eating with us. "STEVEN! WHO IS THIS!?" she yells. I told her what happened last night and she went back into the temple to tell the other Crystal Gems and gather them to the kitchen so that Obsidian can tell everyone why he came here. Once everyone was gathered in the living room Obsidian began to tell his story…


	6. Reunion of Friends

Obsidian

Even though I really want to see my friends after not seeing them in months; the "Crystal Gems" basically begged me to tell them what happened. Well, I am exaggerating a little bit on the "begged" part, but I did tell Steven last night that I would explain in the morning, and I am a gem who keeps his word. I tell them about how they left me and I got poofed ( **You guys already know this stuff** ).

"So after I got poofed, I guess they went into hiding, not wanting to be found by those Homeworld gems. Meanwhile they surprisingly left me in the forest. So I reformed and tried to find them. 5 months after that, I got the message for help through my interface device in my pouch," he pointed to his waist where a dark purple pouch attached around his waist, "I have been looking for you guys ever since, knowing that you would help them, and find them."

After I told them everything from when we got separated, Garnet and Pearl offered to escort me to the barn so that I could find my way.

Steven

Connie and I left Amethyst at the temple and set off to find now, the 5 gems a new place to stay that is closer to us than the barn. At first it was slow, there were no houses for free and we didn't have enough money for a real place bigger than a shack. So, instead of walking around all day, we chose to go up to the cliff. On our way up the hill, we saw Renaldo, with some equipment in a box, walking away from the light house.

"What's up, Renaldo?" I say to him.

"Oh, my dad told me to give up my conspiracy theories, he said I need to get all of my stuff out of the lighthouse and grow up. I understand, I _am_ 18 after all. But he is also making me move out or start to work at the restaurant. I guess I'm working there now, oh well…" he said to me, looking wistfully at the lighthouse.

"Well, good luck and have a good day! Thanks for telling us!" I tell him.

I grab Connie's hand and we run up to the lighthouse to see if he moved everything out already.

"Do you know what this means?" Connie asked me.

"We have a place for the new gems to stay!" I respond with excitement.

Aquamarine

We started walking to the temple at around 8 in the morning, more than ready to have a good meal. Peridot was giggling as she talked to Lapis and Aqua and I walked together, talking about what our future could be with the Crystal Gems. But about an hour and a half into our trip, we saw 3 gems cresting a hill in front of us. I thought nothing of it at first, dismissing the third gem as Amethyst, but as we got closer I was completely wrong.

"OBSIDIAN!" I yelled and took Bloodstone by the hand and ran to him, almost tripping on my dress. We got to them and I pushed through, Bloodstone right behind me. I ran into him and gave him a bear hug, Bloodstone making it a group hug.

"I am so glad that you found us! We are really sorry for leaving you behind, we had to, and there was no way to get to you…" I say to him.

"Thank you for apologizing, but I can never stay mad at you guys! I'm glad you sent that message out, I heard it from my interface device and that led me to the Crystal Gems!" Obsidian replies, making us feel better.

"Sorry to break you guys up, but we should probably get back to the temple, Steven, Connie, and Amethyst are waiting for us," Garnet interrupts.

We all say some sort of okay and turn towards the temple and start to walk again. We all erupted into more conversation when we set off, telling Obsidian all about everything that has happened in extreme detail. By the time Obsidian finished telling us what happened to him, we were already back.

"Guys," Steven says laughing and running up to us, "we found a place closer to us that you can stay at!"

"Great work, ummmm, where is it?" Pearl responds awkwardly, patting his head.

"It's the lighthouse!" he answers with confidence.

I look up to where he is pointing to see a gigantic white brick light house, on top of a cliff, with a white picket fence surrounding it.

 **By the way, if you want to know how our gemsonas got started, my friend is making a story about them. It does not yet have a name but here is her profile: u/6884291/FNASMia521**


	7. What Doesn't Kill Ya

Garnet

I go outside shortly after we arrived at the temple, only to find another Watermelon Tourmaline corrupted gem terrorizing the people on the beach. "Damn it! I thought we poofed and bubbled all of those." I said then yelled back at the other Crystal Gems and Connie, "We need to help the people out there! There is a corrupted gem hurting them!" They all got up and ran outside to meet me and we all pulled out our weapons, Connie pulling Rose's sword out of the sheath on her back. We all ran to the scene and Amethyst ran up to me.

"Throw me now," she said. I didn't hesitate to throw her 200 feet in the air. She came down and wrapped her whip around the creature. It tried to direct his wind blowing on her but failed because Amethyst's whip was wrapped around it too tightly. I quickly ran under it and jumped, to ram my fists in its stomach. It stopped blowing air at people to direct its stare to me, and blow me back a few feet. Amethyst tried to stop it to no avail. I was dazed for a few seconds and when I looked back up Steven, Connie, Aquamarine, Bloodstone, Obsidian, Peridot, Lapis, and Pearl were fighting the gem together with Amethyst holding it down. But as I got into my fighting stance, Amethyst was knocked off of it and into the ocean. After that, everything went downhill.

Steven

After trying to attack Garnet, the corrupted gem turned its relentless wind on Pearl, Connie, Aquamarine, Bloodstone, Obsidian, Peridot, Lapis, and me. Garnet soon got up to help us, but before she could do anything, Amethyst lost her grip on the creature. There were no more people left on the beach, and when she was launched far into the horizon, we were left with the gem against us.

I made my shield as large as I could to protect Connie, Aquamarine, Bloodstone, Obsidian, Peridot, Lapis, and Pearl, and to hit the beast with as much surface area as possible. Pearl pulled out another spear from her gem, Connie got into a defensive stance, everyone else got into groups and discussed strategy, and Garnet ran over to us. The longer I held my shield up, the more I was drained, but I held it for as long as I could. Pearl jumped out of the protection at the sight of Amethyst coming out of the ocean. Any time the corrupted gem tried to blow me back, I would hit it again with my shield. Garnet was getting angry just sitting around and she decided to leave my protection too, along with everyone else, and that left only Connie and me under the shield, so I made it a bit smaller so that I could hold it out longer.

Connie was still recovering from the hit against the wall she took earlier, so I went over to her. My mother's sword was sitting next to her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey, are you ok?" I questioned her.

"Yeah… But it is really hard to breathe… I think I can be back to fighting in… a couple of minutes" she replied back, between gasps for breath.

"Ok, I better get back to the gems, looks like they need me, just either go back in now or start fighting again later, when you are ready." I said to her, then went back to the small battle.

I got back to the site and took my stance to begin fighting again. Amethyst was once again on top of the magical being with her whip wrapped around it. Garnet was in the process of jumping and punching it in the gut and Pearl was stabbing it with her spear. I took it upon myself to slam it a couple of time with my shield and soon Connie was back to being in and out of under my shield and fighting with us. Just as it seemed that it was about to retreat into its gem the tides changed. No one was under my shield at the moment and the gem on its chest began to glow as it retreated back into its pink/red gem. Just as the gem plopped onto the ground, Connie screamed. I looked over to her as she fell to the ground grabbing her torso. I ran to her as fast as I could and my shield fell, I got to her and she whispered my name, closing her eyes. I looked down at her stomach, only now seeing the gaping wound, seeping blood all over her clothes and skin, the raw flesh, pink and almost showing bone.

"CONNIE!" I screamed, burying my head in her hair, then whispered, "Don't you dare die on me!"

I looked at her beautiful, young face, then knew what I had to do. I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her, trying to heal her gaping wound on her stomach. "Don't die, Connie, please, please don't die." I thought, opening my eyes and looking down at her still large wound. Then it started to shrink, Pearl touched my shoulder and bent down to tell me something.

With tears streaming down my face, I asked her what she wanted. To which she replied, "Connie might take a while to heal, Steven, she might also have to go to the hospital, we just have to wait and find out, come, let's take her into the house."

I picked her up and Garnet picked up the gem and bubbled it. We all walked up to the house solemnly. Once we were there, I took her up to the bedroom, everyone else stayed downstairs with the people they were close to, only Aqua coming up to comfort me.

"Hey, I'm sorry that that happened, I wish we could have saved her before she was stabbed with one of the Watermelon Tourmaline's spikes." Aqua said to me.

I started to cry harder and she backed away then went down the stairs to rejoin her friends.


	8. Waking Up

Connie

I open my eyes to my parents and Steven surrounding me, all of them were crying, when I got up they looked up from their wallowing.

"C-Connie? You're awake?" Steven said, rushing over to my side, my parents following close behind.

As they got closer, I realized they all had the dark purple circles under their eyes and had messes for hair, like they hadn't kept up with themselves for maybe a week.

"Where am I? What happened? Why do you all look so tired?" I say quickly, before they could bombard me with more questions.

When my mom got over to me, she started to check my vitals, looking my over and poking me with all sorts of things. My mind was still groggy so I couldn't interpret what they were. Steven and my dad both gave me hugs while she checked and then Steven started to explain it all.

"You were knocked unconscious when we were fighting that corrupted gem, I brought you up to the beach house, then called your parents to see what to do. We took you here and they deduced that you were in a coma. You have been out for nearly 2 weeks, it has been hard on us all, your parents and me especially."

"What? I've been in a coma for two weeks? What happened while I was out?" I reply.

"We all know just as much as you, sweetie, Steven, your mother, and I have been beside you the whole time, only leaving for food and bathroom breaks. The gems have come in a few times to update us and that is about it," my dad answers.

"She has normal breathing, her blood pressure is normal, and her heart beat is steady, I think she is finally healthy again," my mom inserted, when she finished poking and prodding me.

Steven and my dad released a deep breath while my mother took in a deep breath looking like she was about to lecture me.

"Mom, please, let me be for just an hour or so, I kind of want to catch up on everything," I said, before she could start, "Now can you please leave Steven and me alone for just 10 minutes, we need to talk."

They said okay, probably just because I have been hurt for so long, and then went to the next room to talk, probably about what my punishment is. Steven looked over at me questionably before I started to talk.

"I don't remember exactly what happened, but I _know_ what you said happened to me is not the truth, just tell me what _really_ got me into this hospital bed," I told him in my best persuasive voice.

"That's exactly what happened, no doubt about that," He replied a bit too quickly.

" _Steven."_

"Not telling you," he said and his head sank back.

 _"STEVEN."_

 _"FINE._ But do NOT tell anyone. We were fighting the corrupted gem monster; you remember that right?"

"Yeah."

"Well we had just defeated it and then I heard you scream, so I ran over to you and you had a ginormous hole in your torso. I got to you but you were bleeding out, and as you know I have healing spit, so I pulled you in tight and did the only thing that I thought could save your life, I kissed you. And everything else I told you after that was the truth, we just waited up at the beach house until you looked like nothing was wrong, called your parents and they came and drove you to the hospital."

"And you've been here ever since? What did the gems go and do?"

"Oh, you know, the usual gem stuff, finding monsters, fighting them, and yeah, I've been here ever since. It was hard to sleep though."

"Oh, Steven, thank you, you saved my life…" I began but was quickly cut off by Steven's face coming closer to mine, our lips connected and we met for a smooth, soft kiss ( **ugggghhh these parts are really hard to write when you're single** ). They broke apart and Steven immediately began to look awkward, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh, just making sure you're alright…"

Then my parents walked into the room, looking very serious, and ready to lecture.

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions for a new name for this story, or anything to add to the story, just message me and I will message back as soon as I can! Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	9. The Pit

Aquamarine

I wake up to the sound of footsteps outside. I forgot where I was for a few seconds before I realized I was in my favorite place to come when I needed to get away from it all, a hammock in the back of the barn. I stretch and yawn only to remember the reason why I woke up to begin with, footsteps outside the usually deserted barn. I walk up to the door of the barn to hear people digging outside, while a familiar voice sings. I burst through the doors to see Bloodstone and Amethyst digging a giant hole.

"What. The. Heck! BLOO!? AMETHYST?!" I say, astonished. **BTW Bloo is a nickname for Bloodstone that the creator of her came up with.**

"We diggin' a pit bro. Are you mad?" Bloo said as if it didn't matter at all, which it probably doesn't, I just like to be told things by my best bud. When she does something stupid, such as digging this large pit, I like to do them with her, because we do everything together.

"No, I just wanna help! And… I wanna know why you guys are digging a pit," I say quickly before they began digging again.

"Okay… Here ya go then," she said as she threw a heavy metal shovel at me.

I caught the shovel and asked her, "So, what's the pit for?"

"Oh, just fights, I like the idea of saying, 'MEET ME IN THE PIT!' when I get mad at someone. So, I pitched the idea to Amethyst over here and she totally loved it!" she said but Amethyst interjected, "Yeah! Love it, especially since I had to give up night boxing."

So I got down to their impressively large progress on The Pit, and we began to dig, until the sun set. But by then we had made so much progress we had to scale the 11-foot-high walls. We started the long journey back to the beach and talked for about three hours but we got tired and eventually just jumped back to the house. We said our goodbyes to Amethyst and parted ways, Amethyst staying at the beach house and us walking up the hill to the lighthouse.

 **Just making a quick update so you know I'm not dead and will keep writing this story, just had a load of stuff going on! I will try to write more in the coming weeks, hopefully a bunch more chapters before summer break. I have off this week due to Spring Break and will probably be writing a lot to get my mind off of things… Remember to give me feedback and I will try to get a new, longer chapter done by this weekend! :D**


	10. Author Note!

Hey guys! I'm posting an update on a few things I noticed while reading my previous chapters. First of all, I was going over what Connie had said to Steven in the episode of Steven's Birthday, that she was only 12 and 3/4 while Steven was 14. I noticed that it was therefore impossible for Steven to be 16 and her to only be fourteen if they were celebrating her birthday that day, so I fixed it to where it was her 15th birthday. My friend also pointed out to me that I misspelled Ronaldo's name. As I am too lazy to fix it, I am telling you now who I meant by saying "Renaldo". I have also fixed many other things, but if you notice anything else wrong, be sure to message me and I will try to fix it! Also, if you guys send me any questions, I can do a Q&A in a few chapters. Thank you for reading! And have a lovely day/week! :D


	11. An Author Note (Sorry for the long wait)

So, here's a quick update for you all who keep on reading my story. (I have absolutely no clue why you still do XD) Thanks so much to everyone reading! I'm going to try my best to update a few more chapters in the next few weeks, but finals are coming up and I have no idea how I'm going to get through them. But back to the main reason why I'm giving you all another chapter only for you to see the update and be disappointed just to see an author note. The reason is I was gone for a while is that I was going through a major rough patch, I won't get into it right now, but it messed up several things for me. So, first off, no, I am not dead (even though sometimes I feel like I should be), second off is, I'm working on another long chapter (I'm hoping for at least 3,000 words) so that's something to look forward to! Alright, I'll go type some more up on that right now. BYE!


End file.
